


Due Date

by SeaWallFics



Series: Great Expectations [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWallFics/pseuds/SeaWallFics
Summary: Pregnant Tobin/caring Christen, as suggested by MaggieStarks
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Series: Great Expectations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902046
Comments: 19
Kudos: 73





	Due Date

Turning off the bathroom lights, Christen quietly shuts the door behind her. Tobin's already asleep, her tired body turned away from Christen's side of the bed, heavy snores filling the otherwise silent room.

Christen feels for her. It hasn't been an easy pregnancy and now they're way past their due date and Tobin looks about ready to explode. Christen loves to lay her hands on that wondersome roundness and feel connected to their unborn baby boy. From the way he kicks, he's already taking after his mothers. His tardiness is pure Press, though, according to Tobin.

Crawling in behind her beautifully pregnant wife, Christen scoots as close as she can get. Pressing her naked form against Tobin's equally naked back, her left hand automatically finds a home on Tobin's rotund belly. Massaging the stretched skin, she absorbs the movements underneath it, silently begging the little babe to hurry up and come meet his mommies.

While not her intention, her wandering hand wakes Tobin from restless slumber. Turning around is not an option, so Christen hooks her chin over Tobin's shoulder to let her know she's awake and aware.

“I'm sorry for waking you,” she apologizes, knowing how little sleep Tobin is getting these days and feeling guilty for interrupting some much needed shuteye.

“It's okay,” Tobin murmurs, “I like laying with you like this.”

In response, Christen presses a quick kiss to a rosy cheek. “Any day now, sweetheart,” she whispers in encouragement. “It can't be too much longer.”

“I know, Chris. I'm not complaining.”

It's true. Christen is in awe of how well Tobin is dealing with the discomfort of being so heavily pregnant. Despite her size and her utter exhaustion, Tobin still tries to move around as much as possible, which is helped enormously by the fact that sitting for long periods of time hurts her back. And sitting still isn't something Tobin's good at to begin with.

It's when they're quietly talking about their hopes for the future that Tobin drifts off to sleep again, soothed by Christen's calm voice and comforting presence. They're in this together and that thought alone carries Tobin through the difficult days way past her due date.

**Author's Note:**

> Do we still like these shorts? I have a few more D's to deliver, but if you have a suggestion, don't hesitate to let me know.


End file.
